


i am all eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Voyeurism, Watersports, i think thats the right tag, no proofreading babey!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After secretly watching Cardinal Copia piss himself on accident, you and a sister of sin work to ensure it doesn't happen again in the most embarrassing way possible.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	i am all eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostlyGhoulies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/gifts).



> this is 2k words about cardinal copia being humiliated, peeing himself, and being forced to use a diaper. nobody should read it. thank you.

“Is anyone in there?” he squeaked. The Cardinal sounded more like the rats he sang about more than ever, you thought. He banged on the door with the side of his fist, rather than the knuckles, clearly trying to not make too much noise and attract attention in the library. It was too late for that, though - at least for you, a one-person audience.

Working late nights in the Abbey’s expansive library wasn't nearly as romantic as it sounded. Most nights you found yourself replacing the same books to the same sections, with no variation. So maybe this was Satan’s way, in his irreverent wisdom, of sending you some entertainment: Cardinal Copia, the face of the church’s touring band, trying to enter a bathroom door you locked for the night 30 minutes ago.

And he didn’t even know you were looking - he caught your attention rearranging a bookshelf, and now you were peeking at him through the cracks of hymnal books. Clearly, he didn’t think anyone was looking, because this was  _ not  _ the overly confident man you heard about on stage. Copia was bunching up the fabric in the front of his cassock, and though his back was turned to you, you could tell that meant he was clutching himself between his legs. You thought you saw him in the library earlier, about three hours ago. That must’ve meant this was his first bathroom break since then - and now he had to  _ go. _

Why wasn’t this dumbass realizing nobody was in there? Actually, you were glad now that he didn’t realize. His need seemed to be getting worse by the minute, and he knocked again, this time a little louder, more frantically. “P- _ please  _ hurry up,” his voice tapered off, and he turned around, slumping his back to the wall. His face was flushed from the desperation, framing his face paint and bringing out the freckles that dotted his cheeks and nose. As if he wasn’t sure he’d been alone this entire time, the Cardinal peered around a little before sinking his hands even further between his legs.

By Satan, you had  _ never  _ seen someone act like this in real life, let alone someone of such his social standing. He was bouncing from foot to foot, eyebrows furrowed in the shame he felt from holding himself so publicly like this. It reminded you of something a sister of sin showed you - she confided in you that she had a kink for when people were so desperate and humiliated like this. You were starting to see the appeal behind it. You suppose you’ve always thought he was a  _ little  _ attractive, and he looked so cute when he was so embarrassed like this.

Yes, so cute and so embarrassed, and even before the thing that usually follows that desperation happens - 

You were so caught in your daze that you didn’t even realize what was happening before you now, your eyes snapping up to focus when a rather loud whine bubbles from his throat. “ _ No, no, no, no,”  _ Copia chants hopelessly. You can see tears forming at his eyes as his lip quivers, and although that sight is more pleasing than you’d care to admit, you shift your gaze, downwards, to the main event.

The lighting is just good enough, and he’s lifting his cassock just high enough so that you see a dark wet patch spread across his slacks. He’s still trying to stop the flow, and perhaps the fact that he’s having a most mortifying accident, but it’s no use - you see urine gushing out from between his fingers with vengeance. The piss stains his pants more, more, more, and he sobs when he hears it start splattering on the hardwood, relentlessly loud.

It’s an indescribable sight to take in - no,  _ intoxicating.  _ The Cardinal is making all sorts of pathetic noises as he continues to wet himself, pale black tears freely running down his face and adding to the growing puddle that’s ruining his pretty black dress shoes. He continues to breathe heavily even as the stream begins to taper down, mind completely distorted from the unadulterated feelings of relief and embarrassment he’s experiencing.

Finally, though, his eyes blink open from being screwed shut, tears spilling further from one hazel and one stark white. He sniffles a little before tugging up his cassock to gauge the damage for himself. You swear the pants he’s wearing right now are even tighter than the ones he wears onstage, and it makes it so you can clearly see how utterly ruined the Cardinal’s vestments are. He whimpers at the sight, and you have to keep yourself from doing the same, watching the debased man shift around in the puddle of his own shame. 

Fuck, who would’ve known you’d find this so  _ delicious? _

As he waddles off, hoping the cassock can help him retain what dignity he still has around any siblings that could be wandering around, your mind races. The cute little show he just gave you. What would it be like if he wet himself during mass? During a concert? In front of his entire audience? Poor thing would probably never live it down.

...which is why you were going to take it upon yourself to help him with his little wetting problem.

* * *

“ _...Y-you...w-what _ ?” Copia choked out, his voice becoming impossibly quiet and small after openly flirting with the sister of sin in front of him just a few moments ago.

“Yes, Cardinal,” she cleared her voice, and met the Cardinal’s panicked eyes with her own calm gaze, “I heard that stress from performances has left you with some...bladder problems.”

He couldn’t believe it. How did word of that spread around? How many people knew? Why would they send such a beautiful sister, out of all people, to help him with this? The biretta he was holding since the beginning of their conversation became crumpled as he balled up his fists in embarrassment, shrinking into himself.

“Me and a fellow sibling have took it upon ourselves to provide you with some precautionary measures, lest this happen again,” her heels clacked against the marble floor of his office, and she inched the large, grucifix-print bag onto the table in front of him - shyly, as if she was the embarrassed one in this situation. The clasp on top was opened, allowing the Cardinal to get a glimpse inside.

“... _ diapers? _ ” It was a question that didn’t need to be asked, yet Copia sounded more unsure and confused than he ever had in his life, mouth gaping a little in mortification when he realized  _ yes, those are for you. _ “But, I’m...I don’t...need…” he rambled mindlessly.

Copia was even cuter embarrassed than her friend described, she swore. Getting told about his little accident was already so good, but now she got to watch him blush and stutter about the possibility of her watching him in a diaper, too? She had to try her damndest to hold back a small, sadistic smile.

“It’s just some extra protection, easily hidden under your cassock. You won’t need them anymore, proven you’re doing well when we...check you.”

The Cardinal’s eyebrows dropped and his cheeks reddened at the thought of the clergy treating him like an infant. If there was any moment he wished he could contract the plague... “N-no, c-come on...but I…”

“Cardinal…” she comforted the poor clergyman, still chittering to himself about the humiliating predicament. “We’re only doing this because we care about you, nothing more.”

Those words seemed to soothe him, but only a little. Averting his eyes from her gaze, Copia mumbled, “...do I have to put them on now?”

The sister didn’t turn back to him as she walked out of the room, leaving him to muddle through the bag’s contents, “Unless you’d rather have I do it for you.” She heard him squeak in embarrassment as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

“Cardinal?” you called to him softly after spotting him in the hallway, just outside of the sermon hall. It was almost like he was making a point to avoid people after mass today, instead of making a point of talking to all of the clergy about the wonders of the taint like usual.

You knew why, though. Sister Eve couldn’t stop talking about him - how red he got, how she wish she didn’t spare him the humiliation of diapering him, and how cute it would’ve been if Papa Emeritus III was in this same situation. 

Poor little rat. His bladder was probably so weak from his accident the other day, and he’d probably like to return to his quarters for some much needed relief.

Too bad.

“Yes, my child?” he stopped like you hoped he would, and you smiled as you approached him. You tried to make a subtle deal out of checking his body language, checking for any signs of desperation. It wasn’t necessary though - as you talked, you noticed how he chewed on his lip insatiably, and how his shoulders shifted impatiently. Now, what could get him to squirm so much?

“I couldn’t hear you very well when you spoke about Azazel 6:12, would you mind repeating it?” Your cheery eyes meet his slightly perilous, mismatched ones as you press your little scripture book into his chest.

As he begins to read off the lines, likely not even remembering how he interpreted them during mass - hell, you didn’t even know if he did in the first place - you subtly close the distance between the two of you. You’re not sure if he notices this, but you look down and see his feet shuffling. It’s not visible to you, but his knees are knocked together under his vestments, desperately keeping his thighs clenched.

“You know, I think I might’ve picked the wrong verse. Let’s see, it was really something like…” The Cardinal gulped as you continued, wondering how much longer this sibling could talk in front of him before… “ _ Let the blood of our Dark Lord collect and spill over, bursting those dams of prudence and sanctity.” _

You look up just in time to see him wince, feeling your book being pushed into you as he keeled forward slightly. “Oh, what’s wrong, Cardinal?” Your voice was tinged with demure concern, and you braced him upward by his shoulders, not wanting him to completely collapse into you. After all, he might be able to hold it better that way.

“ _ O-oh, sibling, I - please, let me - _ ” Copia pleaded deliciously, but your supposed ‘gentle’ grip on him kept him bolted in place. Just out of your line of vision, you could see him trying to hold himself over his cassock - he was so desperate, he didn’t care about debasing himself in front of this clearly good-natured sibling of sin. And it was all you could ever want from him.

“Come on, Cardinal, just tell me,” you lilt your voice and tilt your head. Then, you start to trace one hand down one of his sides, and as the panic registers on his face, you coo, “ _ let it out. _ ”

Soon after realizing his body is betraying him, he averts his gaze away from you and screws his eyes shut. It’s perfect, because he doesn’t notice the perverted smile that creeps across your face as the sound of urine hissing fills the air. He lets out a few little choked sobs in embarrassment, and shifts around in humiliated discomfort while you ease your grip on him. Unlike the last time, though, as he starts to open his eyes, the only sound that follows is maybe two, three droplets of pee hitting the floor.

The Cardinal breathes heavily, sniffling, tears pricking at his eyes. It’s obvious he just pissed himself in front of you, but at least another sibling of sin would be oblivious to the fact as to why there was no puddle. You were not about to spare him that adorable, adorable embarrassment.

“Cardinal,” you gently command his attention, and sickeningly sweet, you follow it with, “Why, show me what happened, Cardinal.”

You’re not sure his face could get any redder without him passing out, and those little freckles of his that make him so vulnerable bloom out again. Just seeing his lip quivering is enough for you - you take it upon yourself to press his shoulder against the wall, and use the other hand to grab the skirt of his cassock.

“ _ N-no, please, c-come on… _ ” He whines as you successfully lift it up to just over the waistband of his slacks. They’re streaked with urine, and you give a little  _ ‘ohhh?’ _ , as if this was the first time you’ve seen him like this. He half-exhales and half-sobs as he looks around the empty hallway of the Abbey, making absolutely sure nobody can see the face of the church having wet himself like a child.

“Oh,  _ Cardinal _ ,” you quietly exclaim, and his eyes shoot down to you again when he feels his waistband being pulled down. “ _ This is s-so humiliating… _ ” he buries his face in his hands, hearing you gasp at the sight of the pale yellow-tinged padding between his thighs. Poking it slightly causes more urine to leak out, and he squeaks when he feels his slacks get streaked even more.

“Aw, it’s OK, Cardinal - if you weren’t wearing this, your  _ accident _ would probably be a lot worse, right?” You pull his pants back up as you tease him, and you can see he’s on the verge of tears from your choice of words, all this humiliation. You’ve had so much fun watching him wet himself  _ again,  _ but even you can admit you’ve been a little cruel to him.

When you let his cassock back down, you let your grip off of his shoulder, and lazily start thumbing the sides of your scripture book. As if nothing had happened, and he had really just helped you out with the unholy gospel. Still teary eyed and sniffling, you smiled to him as he walked - waddled - off back to his quarters.


End file.
